At the end of the gate
by Kailei
Summary: Bill and Lizzie "reunite" at the end of the gate! one-shot.


This was just a little something I thought of, after watching the episodes with Bill trying to get past the gate to get to the Spaulding mansion, well he finally does in this one-shot.

Johnathan and Sarah were gone, long gone. She gave them up, but made a deal with the devil and gave up her own freedom. It was the hardest thing she had ever done, but of course she was under Alan Spaulding's thumb for most her life. So she had no hesitation in making the deal. Tears formed in her eyes as she stared down at a picture of Sarah. All she had was this picture and her current memories.

"You look so much like your Daddy Sarah."

Lizzie took last look at the picture before stuffing it back away into her drawer. It was going to be another long and dreadful day. Lizzie lay down in her bed burying her face into her pillow as she cried some more. That was all she seemed to do anymore, and it was not getting her anywhere. 

"What the-"

Lizzie was so lost in her thoughts that she barely registered her phone ringing. She rushed to answer it, but stopped; the caller ID read _"Bill Lewis"_.

"Bill. Ok Lizzie you can do this, just answer the phone and talk to him."

Lizzie had some hesitations about Bill now, more from Alan's threats about Bill's time in Venezuela. She did not want to see him get hurt, but there was no way she was going to lose the one good thing in her life.

"Hello Bill!" Lizzie said with excitement. 

"_Lizzie! Hey beautiful, can you talk?"_

Wow! Was Bill finally realizing that Lizzie's deal was no joke.

"Um, you know what just hold on for a minute, I'm going to head outside."

Lizzie set her phone down, and quickly put her coat on. Opening the door to her room, she poked her head out into nothing but silence. Slowly walking away from her room till she got to the den. Stopping at the balcony. No Alan doing business at his desk, and servants catering to his every whim; which was a good thing, Lizzie did not want to get caught talking to Bill.

"Hello... Granddad!" Lizzie's voice echoed throughout the den. "Granddad are you here?"

"Bill you still here?"

"_Where else would I be?"_

"What? Whatever, I'm heading outside now maybe I can actually talk to someone-"

"_Without Alan or Jeremmmyy breathing down your neck." _Bill attempted to mimicked Alan's voice.

"Don't I get enough of that?" Lizzie spoke as she opened the door that would lead her outside. The cool n' crisp air engulfed her. She looked around, not even a guard in sight. She started to walk around the mansion.

"_Well if you'd like you can get less of that and more of me."_

"As long as I don't have to share you with anyone."

"_Well, I can live with that, hopefully."_

"Get use to it Bill, I'm not going anywhere!"

"_Well you are."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_Come to the gate."_

"No! Not again, what are you up to Bill?"

Bill's famous plans always scared Lizzie

"_Just come to the gate there is a surprise waiting for you."_

"Whatever, stop joking… Bill… Bill!"

Lizzie looked at the screen on her cell phone; _"Call ended."_

"LIZZIE COME TO THE GATE!"Bill's voice echoed to Lizzie. Lizzie turned to the sound of his voice.

"Wow this is no joke!" Lizzie said to herself. 

Lizzie looked the direction of the gate, and there was Bill half-way inside the gate.

"Bill, oh my god! Bill!"

Without even thinking Lizzie started walking the Bill. She started of slow making her pace faster, and once she got closer, she ran right into Bill's arms.

"Told you I had a surprise for you!"

Lizzie flung her arms around Bill's neck as he lifted her up. He enjoyed the hug for a minute, before twirling Lizzie around. Lizzie started giggling. 

"I feel like I'm in some sappy romantic-comedy."

"Yeah well you better lose that thought because I don't do sappy!"

Bill put Lizzie back down on the pavement, and was quick the kiss her. Once again Lizzie put her arms around Bill's shoulders. What seemed like forever, was only thirty seconds till they broke apart. This was Lizzie's romantic-comedy.

"No that I don't mind this, but Bill ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"I've been told." Bill responded.

"I'm serious Bill, what if my granddad catches us, or one my granddad's goons could come around this corner at any minute."

"Don't you worry about that, you should not have to worry about anything Alan for the time being."

Lizzie looked him in a skeptical mood.

"What are talking about?"

"It's a long story."

"What did you do Bill?" 

"Just forget about it; now seriously let's just enjoy this while it lasts."

"And you said you were not a sappy romantic.' And with Lizzie's final word she went and started another kiss with Bill.

Bill finally made inside the gate.

**I just love Bill and Lizzie together! I give big praise to Dinah for taking down Alan, which gives Bill and Lizzie a chance to be together! Please leave a review. Thanks, Kailei!**


End file.
